


[Podvid] What Kind of Power

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofWhat Kind of Powerby snowynightAuthor's summary:Tony muses on super power
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podvid] What Kind of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Kind of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135997) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



### Streaming Audio Only (With Music)

### Download or Stream Audio from Dropbox

[With music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tlyupva5g46yt52/What%20Kind%20of%20Power%20With%20Music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:45 | 1.62 MB  
[No music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/34yo6ojmx1sxxc0/What%20Kind%20of%20Power%20No%20Music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:27 | 1.33 MB

### Music

Undertow by Scott Buckley | <https://soundcloud.com/scottbuckley>  
Music promoted by <https://www.free-stock-music.com>  
Attribution 4.0 International (CC BY 4.0)  
<https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you snowynight for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the Podvid challenge.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
